justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Aquila City
The Sakura Aquila City is a car in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Sakura Aquila City is a small compact car. It's a two-door coupe, resembling the real world fourth-generation (1991-1994) Toyota Tercel, fifth generation Mitsubishi Mirage, Mazda Famila and the Honda Civic Sedan. Also the rear resembles the 1981-1992 European Ford Escort. It can be seen in black, dark red, orange, dark blue, dark green and greyish white. It's one of the 4 similar vehicles in the Sakura series: *Sakura Aquila Space. *Sakura Aquila City. *Sakura Aquila Forte. *Sakura Aquila Metro ST. Performance While flimsy, light and with poor durability, the car is capable of good acceleration and top speed. Steering is also competent and due to it being front wheel drive, spinouts are rare at lower speeds. (This can be caused with inclement weather.) However, at or near its top speed, there's significant body roll and overall twitchiness and it bounces violently over bumps (which can sometimes cause it just to spontaneously spin out and crash on its own), which make it difficult to control. It reverses fairly fast and can do J-turns a lot easier than most other cars. It's a good choice for road trips as it isn't too fast and makes the dreariest drives a stroll in the park. For off-roading, try the Space version, which is much more common on dirt. The car is not exactly a good getaway vehicle, because small arms fire will quickly get the engine billowing smoke, without good evasive maneuvers. It fares well when doing jumps over ramps, getting a good few seconds of air-time from a decent run-up. Just don't crash into too many things, or your car becomes scrap before you've traveled anywhere. Locations It might just be the most common car in Panau. *In traffic, anywhere in Panau, except for Hantu Island. *Sometimes parked in various parking lots around Panau. Many villages have parking spaces that spawn a random small civilian vehicle. *Sometimes parked near a Gas Station. *Gas stations can also have Wrecks. *Often at military Checkpoints. *White ones at Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Oddly, these ones are red marked, meaning that the Panau Military will shoot at you for driving them. *Karl Blaine's Residence has 2 Wrecks. Wrecks Burned wrecks of a car very similar to this one are found in many places throughout Panau. Those are usually located in small villages and Gas stations in Panau. Two are at Karl Blaine's Residence. It borrows most of its body from the Aquila City, but the grille and taillights from the Sakura Aquila Metro ST. Its wheels seem to be the same as the ones from the Chevalier Traveller SD. See also: Vehicle wrecks. Trivia *"Sakura" is Japanese for a dish made of raw horse meat, but it can also mean a lot of other things, like a cherry tree. For more info, see the wikipedia disambiguation about it: Sakura (disambiguation). *"Aquila" is Italian for "eagle" - which references the Toyota Tercel's name (tercel being a term for a male falcon). *It's made by the company Sakura. Gallery Sakura aquila wreck.jpg|A Wreck. Sakura Aquila City (modified 3).png|In Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Sakura Aquila City (orange).jpg Sakura Aquila City Orange Front.jpeg|Front Sakura Aquila City Orange Side.jpeg|Side Sakura Aquila City Orange back.jpeg|Back Sakura Aquila City Red Rear Back Just cause 2.jpeg|Back Sakura Aquila City Red Rear Side just cause 2.jpeg|Side Sakura Aquila City Red Front Just cause 2.jpeg|Front Sakura Aquila City (modified 1).png|A modified one in the "Panau Police Mod". Sakura Aquila City (modified 2).png|An "Undercover Police" car from the "Panau Police Mod". Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan civilian vehicles.jpg|At Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles